Strangled by the Thought
by ggfuatuiwwgiac
Summary: Jack and Ianto One-shot. Ianto's POV. Ianto finally confronts Jack telling him everything he's been ignoring. Jack/Ianto.


Disclaimer - I don't own Torchwood or Jack, Ianto, Owen , Gwen, Tosh or any other thing that was actually invented by the brilliant mind of Russle T. Davies. However I do own the words and I order I choose to put them in so Enjoy and Review!

I walked into his office that night once everyone had left. "I can't do this" I said and he looked up calmly and put his pen down on top of his stack of papers.

"Can't do what?" he calmly responded

"This! Being the one night shag." I said trying my hardest not to scream, not to cry.

Jack got up from his desk and walked around only to stand right in front of me and take my hands in his.

"No" I said and backed away I wasn't gonna let him do this. He always did, I could never stay mad at him and this time I just need to be mad at him.

"Ianto . . ." I love the way he says my name and I can't help but smiling a little. "You are not a one night shag" he said laughing just a little.

"You are so much more than that . . ." He said taking my hands back.

I looked down at the ground unable to look into his beautiful gray blue eyes. "Than what am I Jack? What is this?"

He pulled my chin up a little and made me look into his eyes. I could she how much this was hurting him I wanted to stop and make it all better but I knew I had to do this. He kissed me putting so much passion into it that he sucked me back into his world. The world where everything makes sense, where its all worth it just for moments like this. I pulled away trying as hard as I could to leave.

"This is what we are . . . Everything you felt right then. Everything you feel right here and right now."

"No Jack, thats not what this is. This is lust not love. Don't try and back it up with emotions, sex, thats all this is. You just need your daily fuck and I happen to be the most convenient . You'd swap me out for Gwen any day. I'm tired of being the fucking office whore! " I said starting to yell now, starting to cry.

He took me in his arms and gently rubbed his hand up and down my arm swaying slightly.

"No, this isn't just sex Ianto. This is so much more. Years ago I promised myself I'd never fall in love again because it always ends up in pain and hurt. I can never grow old with anyone so I deny wanting too. But you, Ianto Jones, your worth all the pain, you are the one I've managed to fall in love with despite trying so hard not to."

I just stood there crying for a moment then pulled away slightly but he didn't let me leave. He just stood there holding me, letting our world transform. He leaned down and kissed my salty tears away and I let him. I wanted to go back now, not to his world but to ours. It didn't matter anymore, none of it did.

This time I leaned up and kissed him. He was a little taken aback at first but let me lead. Softly kissing his lips and neck, untucking his shirt, loosening his tie. I pulled him down into his sleeping area and feel asleep in his arms. For the first time I felt his body against mine all night, his warmth never leaving, the feeling I get when I'm with him always there.

I woke up the next morning to a pitch black room. I leaned over and turned on the light and looked at the clock. 10:41, I'm late for work. How can you be late for something that your technically already at? Then the overhead door opened and Jack climbed down.

"Good morning sunshine" he said handing me a cup of coffee.

"I'm late!" I yelled taking a sip of the coffee then jumping out of bed.

"Technically you can't be late to something your already at!" he said and gave me a big smile pulling me back into bed.

He kissed my neck as I protested "I have to get to work I was supposed to be up there almost 3 hours ago!"

He laughed and kissed me lightly "Are you sure you want to go up there and not just spend the day down here with me?"

"Jack, you have to get back to work too! Don't you think they might notice?" I said not really trying to break free from his grasp anymore.

"Relax, I gave the team the day off. I decided we all needed it plus you could always use some quality Jack time!" He said and gave me a wink.

Suddenly, realizing I had Jack to myself for the whole day I took control once again. Flipping over so I was on top I kissed him letting my hands fall from his shoulders to his back. Soaking in all the warmth, soaking in him.

You know what I love more than anything else in the world? Reviews! Oh, come on you know you love them too! But, not only reviews but I need some Feed Back both Good and Bad! I need you guys to be my own little Torchwod panel of judges. So start judging!


End file.
